


would you run away with me?

by kylene



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 2park thinking they're not good enough for each other, 99z, Epistolary, M/M, Mutual Pining, Social Media AU, bc im a bad writer, daehwi is pissed off, jihoon seeks comfort in the wrong hands and ruins everything, jinyoung is aged up, jisung is a lovely mother, slight angst, twitter au, vague ending again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylene/pseuds/kylene
Summary: das me, ur boi jeojang @parkjeojangdon’t u love it when ur “”friends””” ditch u once again to make out somewhere :-)das me, ur boi jeojang @parkjeojang@parkjeojang omG THERES A COUPLE MAKING OUT IN THE LIBRARY THIS CANT BE REALdas me, ur boi jeojang @parkjeojang@parkjeojang they’RE SO LOUD HOW CAN NO ONE ELSE HEAR THEMdas me, ur boi jeojang @parkjeojang@parkjeojang ok THE ONLY SANE PERSON, THIS BOY SITTING OPP ME HAS NOTICEDdas me, ur boi jeojang @parkjeojang@parkjeojang HAHA HE’S TERIFIED AND HE LOOKS CUTEdas me, ur boi jeojang @parkjeojang@parkjeojang ….one of them just moaned….and it sounded an awful lot like daehwi….dear god pls no





	would you run away with me?

**Author's Note:**

> jinyoung is aged up to the same age as woojin and jihoon and shares the same class with woojin,  
> while daehwi is one year younger than them but takes the same class as jihoon.  
> daniel and woojin are acquainted but seongwoo doesnt know woojin and chaos ensues.  
> edit : I forgot to say woojin and jihoon aren't following each other on twt so they don't know what each other are twting okay bye bye

**[3 losers with good memes]** (3.14pm)

 

 

 **jihonk :** yall guess what!!!

 

 **Princess™ :** are u gonna tell me you’re studying for ONCE

 

 **jihonk :** good morning to u too daehwi

 

 **Princess™ :** it’s thrEE in THE AFTernOON

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** too early for screaming

 

 **jihonk :** as a wise man once said

 

 **Princess™ :** jihoon hyung don’t think u can worm your way out of this again

 **Princess™ :** all u do at all is eat and sleep!!!

 **Princess™ :** r u not one bit worried abt ur grades u imbecile

 

 **jihonk :** …its not that bad…

 

 **Princess™ :** yes, yes it is  >:-(

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** jihoon u’ve been failing almost all ur classes lol u better step the fuck up before daehwi whips ur ass!!1!

 

 **jihonk :** wow! thx for being a supportive friend  <3

 

 **Princess™ :** anYWAYS

 **Princess™ :** hyung u better come down to the library and study w us before u fail this grade and

 **Princess™ :** make me whip ur fuckin ass

 

 **jihonk :** wow, everyone in this gc wild as fuck

 

 

 

 

 **das me, ur jeojang boi** _@parkjeojang_

can u believe daehwi forced me to go to the library with him and jinyoung to “”study”” when they’ll just suck on each other’s faces and make me a thirdwheel :^)

 

 **jinyoung’s bf** _@davidlee_

 _@parkjeojang_ that was ONE TIME

 

 

 

 **[3 losers with good memes]** (4.56pm)

 

 

 **jihonk :** whr r yall ive reached

 **jihonk :** henlo

 **jihonk :** is anyone here or are u busy sucking each other off

 **jihonk :** history repeats itself sighs

 

 

 

 **das me, ur boi jeojang** _@parkjeojang_

don’t u love it when ur “”friends””” ditch u once again to make out somewhere :-)

 

 **das me, ur boi jeojang** _@parkjeojang_

 _@parkjeojang_ omG THERES A COUPLE MAKING OUT IN THE LIBRARY THIS CANT BE REAL

 

 **das me, ur boi jeojang** _@parkjeojang_

 _@parkjeojang_ they’RE SO LOUD HOW CAN NO ONE ELSE HEAR THEM

 

 **das me, ur boi jeojang** _@parkjeojang_

 _@parkjeojang_ ok THE ONLY SANE PERSON, THIS BOY SITTING OPP ME HAS NOTICED

 

 **das me, ur boi jeojang** _@parkjeojang_

 _@parkjeojang_ HAHA HE’S TERIFIED AND HE LOOKS CUTE

 

 **das me, ur boi jeojang** _@parkjeojang_

 _@parkjeojang_ ….one of them just moaned….and it sounded an awful lot like daehwi….dear god pls no

 

 

 

 

 **[3 losers with good memes]** (5.39pm)

 

 

 **jihonk :** yall,,,pls don’t tell me ur in the library….

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** I bear bad news hyung

 

 **jihonk :** oh my god

 

 **Princess™ :** ,,,

 

 **jihonk :** im not even shocked anymore, the amount of bs yall have pulled on me is beyond this

 **jihonk :** at least this time I got to see a cute boy :^)

 

 **Princess™ :** SPILL THE TEA BINCH

 

 **jihonk :** the audacity…of u calling me binch after making me witness that…

 

 **Princess™ :** dear brother from another mother, please do enlighten me about what is the issue here at hand so I can better understand and relate to your outburst of feelings.

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** wow,,,my boyfriend, a smart intellectual, an actual liviNG PERSON

 

 **jihonk :** I get it jinyoung, you’re whipped.

 **jihonk :** as I saying about me,

 **jihonk :** THIS CUTE ASS BOY HEARD YALL DOING THE NASTY

 

 **Princess™ :** hyung we were JUST MAKING OUT DON’T MAKE IT SOUND SO BAD

 

 **jihonk :** when can I ever utter a word without ur rude ass interrupting me

 **jihonk :** anyWAYS

 **jihonk :** and he looked SO terrified like he heard something he shouldn’t have,

 **jihonk :** he had THIS LOOK ON HIM THAT LOOKS SO ADORABLE

 **jihonk :** A FACE I WANT TO PROTECT, A SOFT BOY NO ONE SHOULD HURT

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** calm down hyung u met him for like 4 mins

 

 **jihonk :** ur point is

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** u don’t love him

 

 **jihonk :** excuse me, you’re talking to Park JiHoon.

 **jihonk :** I don’t fall in love, people fall for ME

 

 **Princess™ :** so who is that boy

 

 **jihonk :** that’s an extremely good question

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** ,,,,you cant love him when u don’t even know his name

 

 **jihonk :** love has NO LIMITS AND NO BARRIERS

 **jihonk :** who r u to judge me u stale piece of bread

 

 **Princess™ :**   anyways sweetys,

 **Princess™ :**   I’ll be hosting a party next week!! bring all ur friends

 

 **jihonk :** ???what is rhis for

 

 **Princess™ :**   have u forgotten

 

 **jihonk :** …mayhaps

 

 **Princess™ :** and u thought I was the bad friend here  >;-(

 

 **jihonk :** im gonna assume this party is for celebrating ur 7393th make out session with jinyoung

 

 

 

 **[kids that deserve more love]** (6.24pm)

 

 **smolhwi :** so!!

 **smolhwi :** there’ll be a party at my place next week, yall will come right? (つ•̀ᴥ•́)つ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **chamsae :** y are u having a party you’re like 12

 

 **#1 mom :** woojin is right! will there be alcohol at your party?

 

 **smolhwi :** youngmin hyung  :-((((

 

 **#1 mom :** I just want u to be safe and have a pleasant night without any influence of alcohol

 

 **donkhonk :** I guess you’re not having this party ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

 

 **deadhwi** to **whojin hyung** (6.32pm)

 

 **deadhwi :** u have to help me organize this party wo youngmin hyung knowing

 

 **whojin hyung :** y

 

 **deadhwi :** bc you’re my fav and I love u ░ ∗ ◕ ں ◕ ∗ ░

 

 **whojin hyung :** mmm yeah lie more to my face

 **whojin hyung :** everyone knows u hate me with a burning passion!!!

 

 **deadhwi :** ok fine

 **deadhwi :** the famous jeojang would be at the party so you bette show up!!!

 

 **whojin hyung :** who

 

 **deadhwi :** how do you….not know the legendary jeojang…

 **deadhwi :** are u even a LIVING PERSON

 

 **whojin hyung :** well im sorry I prefer to just attend dance practices and not get involved in any drama

 

**deadhwi :**

 

****

**whojin hyung :** oh wow,,he looks very soft

 

 **deadhwi :** jihoon,,, SOFT

**deadhwi :**

****

 

 **whojin hyung :** …………….

 **whojin hyung :** brb

 

 **deadhwi :** ???

 

 **whojin hyung :** sorry I was screaming at the top of my lungs

 **whojin hyung :** when is this party of yours

 

 **deadhwi :** !!!!! it’s next week!!!!! (^ ◕ᴥ◕ ^)

 **deadhwi :** did u decided to help me bc of how ethereal jihoon hyung looks

 

 

 **whojin hyung :** I ….may or may not have been influenced

 

 **deadhwi :** 2 bad hyung, he’s whipped for this hot boy he saw in the library

 

 **whojin hyung :** oh

 

 **deadhwi :** don’t worry!!! u might have a chance!!!

 

 **whojin hyung :** u just told me he was the “legendary jeojang” doesn’t he have a lot of admirers or smth lol

 

 **deadhwi :** ye but he’s whipped for some guy who doesn’t even know him!!! u might just have a chance!!!

 **deadhwi :** maybe not since u r a loser with anxiety but still!!! u know

 

 **whojin hyung :** wow thx for the vote of confidence

 

 

 

 **[kids that deserve more love]** (7.23pm)

 

 **#1 mom :** u better not be asking woojin for help to organize this party of yours

 

 **smolhwi :** I would never <3

 

 **chamsae :** ,,,

 

 **#1 mom :** im glad u understand, daehwi :)

 

 

 

 **das me, ur boi jeojang** _@parkjeojang_

wow, a man so perfect, I would die for him pls kick me in the face

 

 **sweggy rapper** _@laiguanlin_

 _@parkjeojang_ hyung u sound so desperate

 

 **das me, ur boi jeojang** _@parkjeojang_

 _@laiguanlin_ u don’t understand how desperate I am to see him again

 

 **sweggy rapper** _@laiguanlin_

 _@parkjeojang_ imagine him seeing this twt

 

 **das me, ur boi jeojang** _@parkjeojang_

 _@laiguanlin_ don’t even bring that up, blocked and reported.

 

 

 

 **dance dance revolution** _@woojinglebells_

when will I ever see someone so flawless again

 

**would kill for cats** _@defdanik_

_@woojinglebells_  :-0 who is it!!!

 

 **dance dance revolution** _@woojinglebells_

 _@defdanik_  a perfect specimen of human beings, the bright light of my life, my daily intake of oxygen

 

**would kill for cats** _@defdanik_

_@woojinglebell_ … the only time you’d willingly talk to me about your love life, its actually kind of creepy

 

 **sweggy rapper** _@laiguanlin_

 _@defdanik_ creepy creppy spooky spoopy helloween

 

**would kill for cats** _@defdanik_

_@laiguanlin_ it’s fucken december pls stop

 

 

 

 **jinyoung’s bf** _@davidlee_

is this really happening…right in front of my salad???

 

 

 

 

 **deadhwi** to **whojin hyung** (5.47pm)

 

 **deadhwi :** r u ready!!! for this party!!!

 

 **whojin hyung :** daehwi its like 5pm

 

 **deadhwi :** and guess who has to come over to help me prepare for this party  <3

**whojin hyung :** I literally hate u

 

 **deadhwi :** <3

 

 

 

 

 **[3 losers with good memes]** (6.24pm)

 

 **Princess™ :** are yall prepared for this

 

 **jihonk :** its just a party in a shitty neighbourhood

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** only LOVE AND RESPECT FOR MY PRESIDENT

 

 **jihonk :** y do I even bother

 

 **Princess™ :** thank you jinyoung, now tell me,,,,are U READY

**#1 pinky supremacist :** yes!!

 

 **Princess™ :** not u

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** oh

 

 **Princess™ :** I love u though  <3

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** <3

 

 **jihonk :** get this disgusting sight out of my face

 

 **Princess™ :** you’re just jealous bc u cant find that hot library boy  >:-(

 

 **jihonk :** he’s the LOVE OF MY LIFE

 **jihonk :** WE’RE GONNA HAVE 4 KIDS AND LIVE TGT HAPPILY I KNOW IT

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** u don’t even know his name

 

 **jihonk :** let a man dream, jinyoung

 

 **Princess™ :** anyways!! come over at 7 and don’t come into my bedroom  <3

 

 **jihonk :** do I even want to know why

 

 **Princess™ :** <3

 

 

 

 **bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

tell me why jinyoung still blushes whenever daehwi kisses him even though they’ve been tgt for like 9 months

 

 **would kill for cats** _@defdanik_

 _@theoneandongly_ he’s just really whipped for daehwi

 

 **daehwi’s bf** _@jinglebaes_

 _@defdanik_ and you’re not?

 

 **would kill for cats** _@defdanik_

 _@jinglebaes_ blocked and reported

 

 

 

 **bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

how tragic!! I just saw this cute boy attempting to speak to jihoon and guanlin had to kiss him at that time :-(

 

**bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

_@theoneandongly_ and he ran out of the room oh no :-(

 

 **would kill for cats** _@defdanik_

 _@theoneandongly_ why do u know all the drama in the house

 

**bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

_@defdanik_ I stay woke

 

 

 

 

 **whojin hyung** to **deadhwi** (8.24pm)

 

 **whojin hyung :** you were right

 **whojin hyung :** I don’t have a chance

 

 

 

 

**bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

can u believe the legendary jeojang is out here dancing to gashina bc guanlin got him drunk

 

 **das me, ur boi jeojang** _@parkjeojang_

 _@theoneandongly_ don’t u fucken dare I will come after u

 

**bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

_@parkjeojang_ daniel will protect me with his 52cm shoulders im not afraid

 

 **bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

 _@theoneandongly_   [video attached : high quality blackmailing article]

 

 **das me, ur boi jeojang** _@parkjeojang_

 _@theoneandongly_ turn on ur location I just want to talk

 

**bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

_@parkjeojang_ [attached : live location of @theoneandongly]

 

**bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

_@parkjeojang_ come at me BITCH, I AINT SCARED

 

 **bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

 _@defdanik_ pls come

 

 **bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

 _@defdanik_ daniel?????

 

 

 

 

 

 **deadhwi** to **whojin hyung** (10.32am)

 

 **deadhwi :** what happened?

  
**whojin hyung :** haha nm, im just going to go for dance practices.

 

 **deadhwi :** are u ok? I heard u ran off ytd

 

 **whojin hyung :** I was just feeling sick haha

 

 **deadhwi :** call me if anything is wrong ok?

 

 **whojin hyung :** ok haha

 

 

 

 

 

 **[3 losers with good memes]** (10.54am)

 **Princess ™ :** do any of yall know what happened to woojin ytd

 

 **jihonk :** who

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** daehwi’s favourite hyung apparently

 

 **Princess ™ :** he’s NOT MY FAV I JUST CARE A LOT ABOUT HIM

 

 **jihonk :** aww is winyoung wealous? uwu wis pwecious bwaby wis swnatched

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** when will I ever have a proper conversation with you without wanting to pull my eyeballs out

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** anw what happened with woojin?

 

 **Princess ™ :** daniel hyung told me he saw woojin running out of the house and when he tried to stop him woojin looked really depressed?????

 **Princess ™ :** but this morning woojin just said everything’s fine and he’s going for dance practices :-(

 

 **jihonk :** I mean, he said he was fine so it’s probably nothing

 

 **Princess ™ :** >:-( do u even care

 

 **jihonk :** I mean idk him and idrc but what major thing can happen at a party cmon

 

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** im sure he’d tell u if anything was wrong

 **#1 pinky supremacist :** how about we visit him after school today?

 

 **Princess ™ :** <3 I’d love that

 

 

 

 

 **:)** _@woojinglebells_

I should’ve known better

 

 

 

 **das me, ur boi jeojang** _@parkjeojang_

why is it my fault that I don’t care?

 

 

 

 **deadhwi** to **my precious hyung** (5.34pm)

 

 **deadhwi :** hyung are u home?? we went to the studio to find u but daniel told us u never went?

 **deadhwi :** you weren’t in class too?? what happened??

 **deadhwi :** hyung??

 

 

 

 **[please save woojin hyung]** (5.38pm)

 

 **daehwi :** guys

 

 **youngmin :** WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY BOY

 

 **donghyun :** youngmin I thought I was your baby boy

 

 **daehwi :** what

 

 **youngmin :** what

 

 **donghyun :** what

 

 **daehwi :** …anyways…

 **daehwi :** woojin has been missing??? from school and dance idk where he is

 **daehwi :** he wouldn’t pick up his phone or check his messages

 **daehwi :** im just worried????like where is he

 

 **youngmin :** daehwi meet me outside his house in 10 mins

 

 **daehwi :** what why

 

 **youngmin :** we’re gonna bust his door down

 

 

 

 

 **[kids that deserve more love]** (6.56pm)

 

 **chamsae :** thank you

 

 **smolhwi :**  : -((((((

 

 **#1 mom :** im glad u talked about your feelings

 

 **chamsae :** sorry for worrying you guys

 

 **donkhonk :** wait WHAT HAPPENED I TOLD YOU MY CLASS WASN’T ENDING SO SOON WHY DID U GO WITHOUT ME

 

 **youngmin :** woojin’s life was at stake!!!

 

 **chamsae :**  ,,,

 

 **smolhwi :** so!!! woojin hyung told us that he might’ve been crushing on a certain someone for the past week and finally gathered up his courage to talk to him

 

 **smolhwi :** but guanlin had to start making out with him!!!!

 

 **donkhonk :** oh no

 

 **#1 mom :** yeah and you know how woojin has no guts !! so it was a really big decision for him

 

 **chamsae :** um im still here

 

 **smolhwi :** and now we’re cradling him in a blanket and feeding him pizza

 

 **donkhonk :** WHY AM I MISSING OUT ON THIS

 

 **#1 mom :** idk, maybe bc u prioritize academic gains over us

 

 **donkhonk :** STOP BASHING ME I’LL BE OVET IN 5MIBS

 

 

 

 **jinyoung’s bf** _@davidlee_

blessed with the best <3 [photo attached]

 

 **the cutest chamsae** _@woojinglebells_

 _@davidlee_ u cant even see me in that pic and today was supposed to be for me

 

 **jinyoung’s bf** _@davidlee_

 _@woojinglebells_ sorry hunny! you can’t always get what u want in life xoxo

 

 

 

 

 **[3 losers with good memes]** (8.34pm)

 

 **jihonk :** so I assume everything is fine now

 

 **Princess ™ :** why do u care

 

 **jihonk :** bitch sue me, I don’t even know him

 

 **Princess ™ :** you could’ve at least shown some concern??? like any normal person??

 

 **jihonk :**   sorry I thought we became friends bc u said “you’re different from the rest”

 **jihonk :** and now you’re blaming me for not acting like a normal person???

 

 **Princess ™ :** im so sick of you

 

 **jihonk :** then leave??

 

 

 

 

 **wtv floats ur boat** _@parkjeojang_

my friends are leaving, my grades are falling and I want to die

 

 **sweggy rapper** _@laiguanlin_

 _@parkjeojang_ at least I can introduce a tutor to you??

 

 **wtv floats ur boat** _@parkjeojang_

 _@laigualin_ u really think that’d help

 

 **sweggy rapper** _@laiguanlin_

 _@parkjeojang_ u can at least try

 

 **wtv floats ur boat** _@parkjeojang_

 _@laiguanlin_ what I need now is a million dollars and clear skin

 

 

 

 **jingyoung’s bf** _@davidlee_

I’ve never met someone so ungrateful and full of themselves

 

 

 

 **wtv floats ur boat** _@parkjeojang_

@ me next time bitch

 

 

 

 

 **lai guanlin** to **park jihoon** (10.34pm)

 

 **lai guanlin :** so, about this tutor

 

 **park jihoon :** are u srs rn

 

 **lai guanlin :** he agreed to tutor u, and only for half the price

 

 **park jihoon :** y

 

 **lai guanlin :** obviously bc im his friend

 

 **park jihoon :** does he even know who I am

 **park jihoon :** oh wait, who doesn’t

 

 **lai guanlin :** actually, he doesn’t.

 **lai guanlin :** and he doesn’t want to know either

 

 **park jihoon :**   that is extremely insulting

 **park jihoon :**   how can someone not know about the legendary jeojang

 

 **lai guanlin :** oh I didn’t mention that to him

 

 **park jihoon :**   what

 

 **lai guanlin :** he accepted right away when I asked whether he could tutor someone and he didn’t even bother to ask who it was

 **lai guanlin :** so u better go to the library tmr and meet ur tutor

 

 **park jihoon :**   this cant be real

 **park jihoon :** im the most irresponsible ive ever met and ive met a lot of people

 

 **lai guanlin :** so you want to fail your third year and retake mrs kim’s class?

 

 **park jihoon :** I’ll go

 

 

 

 

 **[kids that deserve more love]** (11.13pm)

 

 **chamsae :** so

 **chamsae :** from tmr onwards I’ll be busy tutoring kids so don’t text or call me expecting me a reply

 

 **#1 mom :** why?

 

 **chamsae :** im going to save up money to buy boa sunbaenim’s album what else

 

 **smolhwi :** uM

 

 **chamsae :** what can I say

 **chamsae :** I love her

 **chamsae :** have u seen my cover on “Only One”

 

 **smolhwi :** I don’t want to taint my eyes

 

 **#1 mom :** im glad you’re doing what u love

 

 **smolhwi :** is NO ONE SEEING HOW RETARDED THIS IS???

 

 **donkhonk :** please no screaming this early in the morning

 

 **smolhwi :** its fucking 11pm

 

 **#1 mom :** are yoU SWEARING???!!

 

 **smolhwi :** …brb

 

 

 

 

 **lai guanlin** to **park jihoon** (4.34pm)

 

 **lai guanlin :** are you here yet

 **lai guanlin :** he’s already waiting for u in the library by the window

 

 **park jihoon :** im walking as fast as humanly possible

 

 **lai guanlin :** I can see u buying a drink and sitting on the bench so u better get ur ass up and get here in 3 mins before I bust ur ass

 

 **park jihoon :** omg what happened to u guanlin

 

 **lai guanlin :** RUN FASTER

 

 **park jihoon :**   PKAY FUDE CAKM DOWN

 

 

 

 

 **[kids that deserve more love]** (5.48pm)

 

 **#1 mom :** so how’s your tutoring sessisons

 

 **chamsae :** nope

 

 **#1 mom :** ???

 

 **chamsae :** jihoon turned up and apparently he was guanlin’s friend who I was supposed to tutor

 

 **smolhwi :** oh no

 

 **chamsae :** yeah

 **chamsae :** I rejected him but told him I’d give him my notes since I feel bad

 

 **smolhwi :** why are you feeling bad???

 

 **chamsae :** seems kind of petty to turn down tutoring him just bc I have some stupid feelings lol

 

 **smolhwi :** BITVH NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING

 **smolhwi :** ITS NOT YOUR FAULT AT ALL U HEAR ME

 **smolhwi :** JIHOON SHOULD BE GLAD THAT HE’S EVEN GETTING YOUR NOTES

 **smolhwi :** HE DOESN’T DESERVE THIS KINDNESS FROM U UNDERSTAND

 

 **donkhonk :** daehwi I thought u were friends with him

 

 **smolhwi :** was

 **smolhwi :** he’s a little bitch idk

 

 **chamsae :** …

 

 

 

 

 **park jihoon** to **lai guanlin** (6.02pm)

 

 **park jihoon :** HE WAS THAT CUTE ASS BOY I WAS TRYING TO FIND

 **park jihoon :** AND YOU KNEW HIM ALL ALONG WTF

 

 **lai guanlin :** what cute boy

 

 **park jihoon :** oh wait

 **park jihoon :** SO I SAW THIS CUTE BOY IN THE LIBRARY LIKE 2 WEEKS AGO AND I COULDN’T FIND HIM ANYWHERE IN THE SCHOOL

 

 **lai guanlin :** well, it must be fate or smth that I brought him t you

**park jihoon :**   heres the thing

 **park jihoon :** he rejected me

 

 **lai guanlin :** yoU CONFESSED TO HIM???

 

 **park jihoon :** NO I MEANT THE TUTORING

 

 **lai guanlin :**   oh phew

**park jihoon :**   wdym phew u fucking bread

 

 **lai guanlin :** he’s a soft hyung that I want to protect u will not hurt him

 

 **park jihoon :** no,,,hes mine to protect now

 

 **lai guanlin :** anw,,,what do we do about ur grades now?

 

 **park jihoon :** he said he couldn’t tutor me but he’ll share his notes with me everyday so I hopefully wont fail :,-)))) ehat a nice boy

 

 **lai guanlin :** my nice hyung

 

 **park jihoon :** AS I WAS SAYING

 **park jihoon :** so he gave me his number so we could message each other?? like he’d send me his notes and I can ask him any qyestions I have

 

 **lai guanlin :** pls tell me this is fake

 

 **park jihoon :** its not :,-)

 

 **lai guanlin :** don’t try to get tgt with him daehwi will kill you

 

 **park jihoon :** what does daehwi have anything to do with this

 

 **lai guanlin :** um???? park woojin?? daehwi’s fav hyung???

 

 **park jihoon :** WHAT

 

 **lai guanlin :** did he not give u his name

 

 **park jihoon :** ,,,,,,,hes THAT park woojin,,,

 

 **lai guanlin :** so don’t even try! xoxo

 

 

 

 

 **im so???** _@parkjeojang_

today is simultaneously the worst and best day of my life

 

 

 

**the cutest chamsae** _@woojinglebells_

will he ever text me ?

 

 

 

 **park jihoon** to **???(** 8.34pm)

 

 **park jihoon :** hello, you never told me ur name??

 

 **??? :** oh right, my name is park woojin

 

 **park jihoon :**   OENFWNFLNFFUKGW

 

 **parRK WOOJIN??!!! :** are u ok?

 **parRK WOOJIN??!!! :** also why is this my name

 

 **park jihoon :** sorry, my dog ran over my phone

 

 **park woojin :** oh! you have a dog?

 

 **park jihoon :** sweety,,,no I don’t

 

 **park woojin :** um?? ok??

 **park woojin :** anw why did u text me?

 

 **park jihoon :**   I was wondering if you want to grab coffee tgt some time so you could pass me those notes? :-)

 

 **park woojin :** oh

 

 **park jihoon :** is it an inconvenience?

 

 **park woojin :**   ya

 **park woojin :** I’d rather not

 

 **park jihoon :** oh

 

 **park woojin** : I’ll just pass it to guanlin or something haha

 

 **park jihoon :** alright ^^ its fine if you don’t want to

 

 

 

 

 **a good time to die is now** _@parkjeojang_

ive just been brutally stabbed to death

 

 **bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

 _@parkjeojang_ wow! a good time to celebrate! who do I have to thank?

 

 **a good time to die is now** _@parkjeojang_

 _@theoneandongly_ you shut ur mouth young man

 

**jisung eomma** _@yoonjs_

_@parkjeojang_ what happened?!

 

 **a good time to die is now** _@parkjeojang_

 _@yoonjs_ its nm,,haha,,,ive just never met someone who’d reject the legendary jeojang

 

 **bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

 _@parkjeojang_ YOU, PARK JEOJANG, REJECTED?! TODAY MUST BE A HOLIDAY

 

 **a good time to die is now** _@parkjeojang_

 _@theoneandongly_ delete ur account

 

 

 

 

 

 **the cutest chamsae** _@woojinglebells_

what am I supposed to do?

 

 **the cutest chamsae** _@woojinglebells_

 _@woojinglebells_ I didn’t meant to reject him but I just couldn’t bring myself to see him again

 

 

 

 

 **sweggy rapper** _@laiguanlin_

is anyone else seeing this shit on their tl

 

 **would kill for cats** _@defdanik_

 _@laiguanlin_ you’re not alone

 

 **a good time to die is now** _@parkjeojang_

 _@laiguanlin_???

 

 

 

 **[kids who deserve more love]** (8.52pm)

 

 **chamsae :** what should I do?

 **chamsae :** if I accidentally hurt someone I love?

 

 **#1 mom :** ofc u make it up to them!!

 **#1 mom :** by giving them more love and showing them that u care!!

 

 **chamsae :** how am I, a lowly peasant supposed to express my love for the almighty legendary jeojang

 

 **donkhonk :** woojin!! you’re much better than u perceive yourself to be!

 

 **#1 mom :** donghyun’s right, you’re my favourite son and I adore u

 

 **smolhwi :** wow, I thought parents were supposed to love their kids equally???

 

 **#1 mom :** I love you too daehwi, but u r not the issue at hand

 **#1 mom :** but since u’re here do u have any advice?

 **#1 mom :** daehwi?

 

 

 

 **park woojin** to **park jihoon** (9.12pm)

 

 **park woojin :** hey

 **park woojin :** so I’ve been thinking about that offer

 **park woojin :** I guess it’s not much of an inconvenience

 

 

 

 

 **a good time to die is now** _@parkjeojang_

SCREECH

 

 **a good time to die is now** _@parkjeojang_

 _@parkjeojang_ thank thee god for u haveth blessed me with ur kindness and grace, amen

 

**bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

_@parkjeojang_ since when were u religious

 

 

 

 

 **park jihoon** to **park woojin** (9.31pm)

 

 **park jihoon :** ONGIEBGJNERGJNEOIRNG

 **park jihoon :** sure :)*

 

 **park woojin :** what was that

 

 **park jihoon :** sorry I dropped my phone lol

 **park jihoon :** when will u be free?

 

 **park woojin :** tmr after 5? I have dance practice lol so

 **park woojin :** I might stink but wtv

**park jihoon :** you dance????!!!

 **park jihoon :** o shit can I come see :-0

 

 **park woojin :** um

 **park woojin :** hmm

 

 **park jihoon :** sorry, was that too much?

 

 **park woojin :** no!!!! it’s ok!!!! please come

 **park woojin :** I mean, if u want

 **park woojin :** haha

 

 **park jihoon :** it’s a date ;-)

 

 **park woojin :** oh

 

 **park jihoon :** I MEANT

 **park jihoon :** SEE YOU BUT OK

 

 

 

 

 **the cutest chamsae** _@woojinglebells_

:-)

 

 

 

 

 **park jihoon** to **park woojin** (3.54pm)

 

 **park jihoon :** im coming over?

 

 **park woojin :** see you?

 

 **park jihoon :** why are you typing in questions?

 

 **park woojin :** you started it?

 

 **park jihoon :** I did?

 

 **park woojin :** just come over?

 

 **park jihoon :** I am?

 

 **park woojin :** okay?

 

 **park jihoon :** stop asking me questions?

 

 **park woojin :** I don’t see you?

 

 **park jihoon :** im too afraid to go inside?

 

 **park woojin :** why?

 

 **park jihoon :** um?? bc dancers are scary??

 

 **park woojin :**   have u met daniel hyung??

 

 **park jihoon :** no?

 

 **park woojin :** just come in and see for yourself?

 

 

 

 

 **park jihoon** to **lai guanlin** (5.11pm)

 

 **park jihoon :** LAI GUANLIN

 **park jihoon :** PARK WOOJIN DANCES AND HE’S INCREDIBLE

 

 **lai guanlin :** I know that he’s my hyung

 

 **park jihoon :** ok but?? he’s mine to protect now so??

 **park jihoon :** HIS THICCCCC THIGHS????? HIS ABS??????? HIM??????

 **park jihoon :** I think im in love

 

 **lai guanlin :** the audacity

 

 **park jihoon :** do u even have the right to speak

 **park jihoon :** who was the one who went up to everyone at the party and started kissing them???

 

 **lai guanlin :** um?? I was drunk so it doesn’t count?

 

 **park jihoon :** if I murder u while im drunk will I be let off then?

 

 **lai guanlin :** anyWAYS

 

 **park jihoon :** anyways I was talking about my love for woojin

 **park jihoon :** HES A PERFECT HUMAN BEING, HOW WOULD SOMEONE LIKE ME EVER GET TGT WITH HIM

 

 **lai guanlin :** don’t

 

 **park jihoon :**   youre not being very encouraging

 

 **lai guanlin :** im not trying to be

 

 **park jihoon :** you don’t even like him??? so???

 

 **lai guanlin :** ok but you’re mine?

 

 **park jihoon :**   what

 

 

 

 

 

 **[3 losers with good memes]** (5.23pm)

 

 **jihonk :** um???? guanlin might or might not have just confessed to me????

 

 **ur only bae :** u told me u were going out with a cute boy and it’s guanlin?

 

 **jihonk :**   o shit

 

 **ur only bae :** what

 

 **jihonk :**   I FORGOT I WAS ON A DATE

 

 

 

 

**whipped** _@parkjeojang_

I think this is the best day of my life

 

 

 

 

 **[3 losers with good memes]** (9.21pm)

 

 **jihonk :** OKAY BITCHES

 **jihonk :** LISTEN UP

 

 **ur only bae :** what now

 

 **jihonk :** I JUST WENT ON A DATE WITH WOOJIN AND HE’S THE MOST ADORABLE PERSON I’VE EVER MET???

 

 **ur only bae :** um

 

 **Princess™ :** …

**jihonk :**   o shit

 

 **Princess™ :** I thought u didn’t care about him 2 weeks ago?

 

 **jihonk :** things changed???

 

 **Princess™ :** so your feelings are fickle?

 

 **jihonk :** I didn’t say that?

 

 **Princess™ :** but u implied it?

 **Princess™ :** u didn’t even care abt him when he ran home but now after some coffee you’re suddenly in love???

 

 **jihonk :** he’s just adorable??  what am I supposed to do

 

 **Princess™ :** are u even taking this srsly?

 

 **jihonk :** yes?? im saying im in love with him so now I care abt him

 **jihonk :** how am I supposed to care for someone who I didn’t know?

 **jihonk :**   at least from now on I’ll care and be concerned abt his wellbeing???

 

 

 

 

 

**whipped** _@parkjeojang_

the best thing in life just happened to me and I don’t even have anyone to share it with?

 

 **jisung eomma** _@yoonjs_

 _@parkjeojang_ what’s the exciting news?

 

 

 

 

 **jihoonie** to **MY HYUNG** (9.27pm)

 

 **jihoonie :** SO I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET NOTES FROM PARK WOOJIN, THIS ABSOLUTE STUD, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, MY PRECIOUS APPLE BUN

 **jihoonie :** BUT BEFORE THAT I WENT TO WATCH HIM DANCE BC WHEN DO I NOT LOVE DANCERS RIGHT

 **jihoonie :** AND HE IS SO AMAZING???? STUNNING,,,,,HE IS PERFECT

 **jihoonie :** HES SO GOOD AT DANCING, WHEN HES DANCING HE LOOKS AND FEELS LIKE A DIFFERENT PERSON

 **jihoonie :** LIKE USUALLY HES SOFT AND CUTE AND FLUFFY AND I WANT TO HOLD HIM IN MY ARMS AND HUG HIM TILL HE FALLS ASLEEP

 **jihoonie :** BUT WHEN HES DANCING OH BOY OH MY GOD, I WANT HIM TO SMASH MY HEAD INTO THE CONCRETE AND SPIT ON ME LIKE OH MY GOD U DON’T UNDERSTABD

 

 **MY HYUNG :** um I don’t think a lot of people would want their loved ones to spit on them and shove them into the concrete but okay, everyone is unique

 **MY HYUNG :**   so are you going to confess to him?

 

 **jihoonie :** what

 **jihoonie :** are u kidding

 **jihoonie :** did u not just hear me describe the most perfect human being alive to you

 **jihoonie :** me, a nobody, could never

 

 **MY HYUNG :** jihoon-ah, u know you’re not just a nobody, plenty of people love u bc you’re who you are, be confident in yourself. at least you wont have any regrets in the end, who knows whether it’ll turn out good or bad? if you never tried, you’ll regret it, thinking that things could have went differently.

 

 **jihoonie :** ……. you’re right

 

 **MY HYUNG :** but what happened to your other friends?

 

 **jihoonie :** so,,,

 **jihoonie :** daehwi was freaking abt his friend the other day bc he was depressed and ran away from his party or smth and I didn’t care?? bc I didn’t know his friend

 **jihoonie :** but turns out that was woojin?? and im suddenly in love with some guy I didn’t even care about 2 weeks ago

 

 **MY HYUNG :** so that’s why you guys never talk in school anymore

 **MY HYUNG :**   what about guanlin? I thought you two were really close

 

 **jihoonie :** gnefjlwnjfnjgnf

 **jihoonie :** idk, something just happened

 

 **MY HYUNG :** its ok if u don’t want to talk about it

 

 **jihoonie :** yeah I don’t think we should talk about it now

 

 **MY HYUNG :** its ok jihoon-ah, take ur time sorting things out  but never do what u know you’ll regret doing

**jihoonie :**   thanks hyung

 

 

 

 

 **park woojin** to **park jihoon** (9.45pm)

 

 **park woojin :** sorry about that again

 **park woojin :**   ur sweater I meant

 

 **park jihoon :** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **park jihoon :**   I still cant believe

 **park jihoon :**   how can someone be so flustered that they spit out their coffee??

 

 **park woojin :**   its not my fault u were teasing me?????

 **park woojin :** im sorry for spitting coffee all over ur sweater :-((((

 **park woojin :**   u wont hate me right?

 

 **park jihoon :** I could never

 **park jihoon :** its okay!! I thought you were cute

 

 **park woojin :** JWEBFJWFKWF

 

 **park jihoon :** ??

 

 **park woojin :** sorry I had a seizure

 

 **park jihoon :** haha, that sweater was too dull for me anyways

 **park jihoon :** I needed something brighter in my life

 

 **park woojin :** that sweater was literally yellow and pink???

 **park woojin :** please stop wearing colours that are so bright my eyes hurt

 

 **park jihoon :**   anything for u

 

 **park woojin :** um

 **park woojin :** thx I guess?

 

 

 

 

**?????!!!!!!** _@woojinglebells_

what is this,,,,emotion,,,,im feeling

 

 

 

 

 

 **whipped** _@parkjeojang_

its love

 

 

 

 

 **park jihoon** to **park woojin** (12.43pm)

 

 **park jihoon :**   so why did u wanted to tutor kids in school?

 

 **park woojin :**   I needed money to do some stuff

 

 **park jihoon :** what stuff?

 

 **park woojin :** idk maybe run away to busan where I don’t have any stress or problems

 

 **park jihoon :** are u okay?

 **park jihoon :** I mean like, do u need any help?

 

 **park woojin :** haha, its ok, im fine

 **park woojin :** just me being stupid!!!

 

 **park jihoon :** woojin, you’re not stupid, if u have any problems you need help with you can talk to me

 

 **park woojin :** I will, when things get too tough

 

 

 

 **[3 losers with good memes]** (1.21pm)

 

 **jihonk :** daehwi, im sorry about treating ur friend that way even when I didn’t know them. I knw it was a dick move on my part but now I really want the best for woojin and I hope youll help me make him happier.

 

 **Princess™ :** im glad u understand, woojin just meant a lot to me and I couldn’t tolerate u being so emotionless and uncaring towards someone so important to me, I know I was a dick to you the past few days and im sorry u had to be the bigger person and apologized first.

 **Princess™ :** do you want to meet up for some chicken?

 

 **jihonk :** anything for chicken

 

 **Princess™ :** ouch

 

 **jihonk :** and u ofc  <33

 

 **Princess™ :** <33 :)

 

 

 

 

 **jinyoung’s bf** _@davidlee_

im sorry for everything but I love you even more now :) <33

 

 **whipped** _@parkjeojang_

 _@davidlee_ I love you too, lets not fight ever again, it was the most miserable week of my life

 

**bingbong** _@theoneandongly_

_@defdanik_ why cant we be as sweet as them?

 

**would kill for cats** _@defdanik_

_@theoneandongly_ …

 

 

 

 

 **park woojin** to **park jihoon** (1.26pm)

 

 **park woojin :** WHAT THE FUCK????

 **park woojin :** HE LOOKS SO GOOD IN THE PHOTO??????

 **park woojin :** I LOVE HIM????????????

 

 **park jihoon :** haha who?

 

 **park woojin :** KJWNEGFIUERHGI

 **park woojin :** I THOUGHT THIS WAS DAEHWI PLS IGNORE ME INWEEORGWJKFBLJFLF

 

 **park jihoon :** its ok u can talk to me about it

 

 **park woojin :** I’d rather not!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 **jihoon** _@parkjeojang_

I guess hes in love with someone else

 

 

 

 

**IM SHAKING** _@woojinglebells_

ICB I WAS TALKING ABOUT HOT HE LOOKED TO HIM

 

 **IM SHAKING** _@woojinglebells_

 _@woojinglebells_ but its fine, using my skills, ive successfully averted this crisis !!! :-)

 

 

 

 

 **park woojin to park jihoon** (7.54am)

 

 **park woojin :** hey would u like to meet up today for more notes?

 

 

 

 

 

**:-)** _@woojinglebells_

ive missed u so much I just want to see u again

 

 

 

 

 

 **park woojin** to **park jihoon** (5.34pm)

 

 **park woojin :** jihoon?

 

 

 

 

 

 **jihoon** _@parkjeojang_

I don’t want to avoid u but I cant look u in the eye

 

 

 

 

 

 **park woojin** to **park jihoon** (10.43pm)

 

 **park woojin :** we can meet another day if you’re busy

 

 

 

 

 

 **park woojin** to **park jihoon** (3.25pm)

 

 **park woojin :** jihoon are u still busy?

 **park woojin :** I want to talk to you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **park jihoon** to **lai guanlin** (3.27pm)

 

 **park jihoon :** let’s meet up?

 

 

 

 

 

 **[kids that deserve more love]** (7.25pm)

 

 **chamsae :** hey daehwi have u seen jihoon lately?

 

 **smolhwi :** yeah, hes coming to class everyday

 **smolhwi :** why?

 

 **chamsae :** is he very busy?

 

 **smolhwi :** idts, he’s been going to internet cafes after school everyday

 **smolhwi :** did something happen?

 

 **chamsae :** o, I just wanted to know if he was busy, thx :-)

 

 **smolhwi :** you’ll tell me if something happens right?

 

 **chamsae :** ofc :-)

 

 

 

 

 **[please save woojin hyung]** (11.32am)

 

 **daehwi :** hey guys

 

 **youngmin :**   oh no why are we using this chat again

 

 **daehwi :** I think somethings up with woojin and jihoon

 

 **donghyun :** again?

 

 **daehwi :** they’re problematic don’t u know

 **daehwi :** anyways

 **daehwi :** woojin doesn’t even pay attention to classes anymore?? or go for dance practices

 **daehwi :** all he does is look at his phone waiting for someone to reply???

 

 **youngmin :** and that someone is jihoon?

 

 **daehwi :** I think?

 

 **donghyun :** but you said he’s been going to internet cafes everyday?

 **donghyun :**   he clearly isn’t busy

 

 **daehwi :** when jihoon gets stressed or wtv he’ll always go to internet cafes to relieve himself idk

 **daehwi :** but its been almost a week??

 **daehwi :** and woojin’s psychology professor apparently told jinyoung that woojin would fail the class if he doesn’t hand up any more assignments

 **daehwi :** and u know how much woojin cares about his grades

 

 **youngmin :** but hes not doing anything at all???

 

 **daehwi :** nothing

 

 **donghyun :** I think we should go talk to jihoon and find out what happened

 

 

 

 **daehwi <33** to **jihoon hyung <33** (12.49pm)

 

 **daehwi <33 :** hyung where r u?

 **daehwi <33 :** did u skip school today?

 

 **jihoon hyung <33 :** yeah haha

 **jihoon hyung <33 :** wasn’t feeling well lol

 

 **daehwi <33 :** I saw u with guanlin?

 

 **jihoon hyung <33 :** oh

 

 **daehwi <33 : is** something wrong? woojin hyung seems off too

 

 **jihoon hyung <33** : idk I think he has someone he loves lol

 

 **daehwi <33 :** what are u talking abt

 

 **jihoon hyung <33 :** idk he was telling me how much he loved this person then when he realized he texted me and not u he freaked out and didn’t want to tell me abt him

 **jihoon hyung <33 :** idc tho

 **jihoon hyung <33 :** lol

 

 **daehwi <33 :** woojin hyung is obviously talking abt you????

 

 **jihoon hyung <33 :** ??? look at this [photo attached : screenshot of woojin’s and jihoon’s conversation]

 

 **daehwi <33 :** that’s literally 2 mins after I posted the pic of us on my twt?

 **daehwi <33 :** hes been in love with u ever since the party????

 **daehwi <33 :** and he saw guanlin kissing u so he ran out?????

 **daehwi <33 :** wtf are u talking about now

 **daehwi <33 :** now he doesn’t even listen to class or go for dance anymore and he’s neglecting his education???

 **daehwi <33 :** and he’s depressed 24/7???? wtf??

 

 **jihoon hyung <33 :** what??

 **jihoon hyung <33 :** pls tell me you’re not lying

 

 **daehwi <33 :** im not

 

 **jihoon hyung <33 :** omg

 **jihoon hyung <33 :** no

 **jihoon hyung <33 :** whr is he now

 

 

 **daehwi <33 :** do u think u still deserve him?

 **daehwi <33 :** after abandoning him and going with guanlin?

 

 **jihoon hyung <33 :** I know im not worthy??

 

 **daehwi <33 :** sigh, but woojin hyung still loves you?

 **daehwi <33 :** what does he see in you

 **daehwi <33 :** he’s been waiting for ur text

 

 

 **park jihoon** to **park woojin** (12.55pm)

 

 **park jihoon :** woojin im so sorry

 **park jihoon :** pls tell me whr u are???

 **park jihoon :** I didn’t ever want to leave u

 **park jihoon :** please don’t ever leave me

 **park jihoon :** woojin?

_3 missed calls from park jihoon_

**park jihoon :** woojin please answer me, im so sorry

 **park jihoon :** I’ll never let u go ever again

 **park jihoon :** I know im stupid im sorry for ever neglecting you

 

_4 missed calls from park jihoon_

 

 **jihoon** to **jinyoung** (1.04pm)

 

 **jihoon :** do u know where woojin is

 

 **jinyoung :** he’s in school?

 

 **jihoon :** be there in 10

 

 **jinyoung :** why?

 **jinyoung :** we’re in class

 **jinyoung :** what

 **jinyoung :** hello

 **jinyoung :** don’t come we’re having class?????

 **jinyoung :** jihoon?????

 **jinyoung :** when will u ever listen

 

 

 **< 3 **to ** <33** (1.07pm)

 

 **< 3 :** daehwi can u tell jihoon not to come

 **< 3 :** I convinced woojin to at least listen to class and study for the tests

 **< 3 :** idk why jihoon is coming but it’ll just make woojin depressed again

 

 **< 33 :** idk I guess jihoon is going to confess his love or something man

 

 **< 3 :** what

 

 **< 33 :** yeah, I told him how woojin felt abt him and he freaked I guess he’s going to sort everything out now

 

 **< 3 :** that’s cute and all but we’re literally going to have a test in 5 mins and jihoon is coming in 10 mins

 

 **< 33 :** don’t restrict love

 

 **< 3 :** why are u like this

 

 **< 33 :** u like me like this

 

 **< 3 :** <3

 

 **< 33 :** <33

 

 

 

**jihoon** _@parkjeojang_

icb im doing this but I’ll do anything for you

 

 

 

 **< 3** to ** <33** (1.20pm)

 

 **< 3 :** OKAY UPDATE : JIHOON JUST BUSTED INTO OUR CLASS AND EVERYONE WAS STARING AT HIM

 **< 3 :** AND MRS KIM WAS PISSED BRO BUT HE JUST DRAGGED WOOJIN OUT EVEN THOUGH WOOJIN DIDN’T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON HE STILL WENT

 **< 3 :** THEY’RE OUTSIDE NOW AND EVERYTHING IS QUIET

 **< 3 :** JIHOON JUST ASKED WOOJIN IF HE HAD ANYTHING TO SAY BEFORE HE “SAYS WHATS ON HIS MIND”

 

 **< 33 :** this better be good

 

 **< 3 :** OK SO WOOJIN SHOOK HIS HEAD AND HE CANT EVEN LOOK JIHOON IN THE EYES HE’S ABOUT TO CRY

 **< 3 :** OEMRGJBFKSEBFSF NO

 

 **< 33 :** WHAT

 

 **< 3 :** JIHOON HELD HIS FACE AND TOLD HIM NOT TO CRY BC HE’LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR HIM??? IM SO EMO

 **< 3 :** WOOJIN IS CRYING HE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT JIHOON MEANS

 **< 3 :** HELP ME JIHOON IS WIPING HIS TEARS WITH HIS THUMB BUT IT DOESN’T WORK BC WOOJIN IS CRYING MORE

 

 **< 33 :** my poor hyung

 

 **< 3 :** okay so jihoon says “ I know I told you before that if you have any problems you need help with you can talk to me, but im sorry I ignored u when you said you needed to talk to me. I was feeling miserable and I thought you were in love with someone else, but even then I should’ve listened to you. im sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me and im sorry I made you depressed even though I said I would help you”

 **< 3 :** OK WOOJIN IS CRYING MORE

 **< 3 :** ONG DO HIHOON IS PN HIS KNEED

 

 **< 33 :** CAN U TYPE PROPERLY

 

 **< 3 :** OKAY SORRY MY PHONE IS RUNNING OUT OGF BATTERY AND IN TRYING TO TYPE FyASETER

 **< 3 :** JIGOON PULLED OIT TWO TICKEYS AND SID “WILL U RUN AWYE TO BSUSN WITH ME?”

 

 **< 33 :** THEN WHEN DID WOOJIN HYUNG  SAY????

 **< 33 :** JINYOUNG???

 **< 33 :** DON’T TELL ME YOY RAN OUT OF BATTERY

 **< 33 :** THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING

 **< 33 :** OMG NO

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               

 

**Author's Note:**

> for once i managed to complete a fic in less than a month bc im such a lazy writer im sjncjdc.  
> i know epistolary fics require less effort lol but im in love with social media AUs so what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> sorry to my fellow fluff enthusiasts , this brain of mine cannot for the love of god come up with a fluffy storyline


End file.
